


Stain of Gold

by EtherealBromance (EverythingBromance)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Fighting, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mixed Martial Arts, Team as Family, based off Kick It MV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingBromance/pseuds/EtherealBromance
Summary: Nct 127 are martial artists working under Sensei Li.Until one attack causes the team to split up and go their own ways.But two of them still have hope of becoming a team again.I basically watched Kick it and saw a story in it that i wanted to write. all of this is my opinion to what is happening in the mv.
Kudos: 6





	Stain of Gold

“Stop! Stop stop stop.” Taeyong stood from his crouched position, with an irritated expression. “You’re supposed to do a roundhouse kick, not a side kick.”

Taeyong moved in front of Johnny, replacing Jaehyun’s spot, and went into a fighting stance.

“Ready?” Johnny nodded, already in his own fighting stance.

It took less than a second for Taeyong to perfectly execute a roundhouse kick. Johnny blocked the first kick but not the first punch. The shock caused him to fall on his ass.

Johnny furrowed his brows from the ground, but quickly stood up.

“What the hell was that?! We’re supposed to be practicing kicks not punches!”

Taeyong rolled his eyes at Johnny’s whining. “You have to be prepared for any kind of attack.”

“Guys, lets just all calm down.” Jaehyun moved closer to the spot he let Taeyong borrow. “It’s my fault for doing a side kick.”

“No. Johnny needs to understand that not every bad guy is going to play by the rules.” Taeyong said, fury in his eyes.

The two stood, glaring at each other for a few moments, before they both lunged.

Mark, sitting at the sidelines, rolled his eyes. Beside him was Haechan, worried brows above his dark brown orbs.

Haechan was about to stand up when Mark put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

“Let them.”

Jaehyun stood back as the fight was getting more intense.

Taeyong punched.

Johnny dodged.

Johnny kicked.

Taeyong blocked.

Another punch landed. One after another.

Johnny had him in the perfect place, one swipe to the legs would knock him down. He would win.

But before he could even make a single move, he was on his back.

Taeyong had done the exact move Johnny had planned.

“You need to learn that your opponent’s only goal is to take you down. Not to have a fair match that ends with sprinkles and rainbows. You need to take your opponent down before they can take _you_ down.” Taeyong stood over Johnny, glaring down at him.

Johnny laid shocked at Taeyong’s words.

Johnny stood up and went face to face with Taeyong.

Their eyes dared the other to make a move.

Mark and Haechan stood up at the same time Jaehyun took a step forward, any of them ready to jump in if needed.

“Everyone go back to your rooms. Practice is over for today.”

“What?! Why?!” Mark spoke up, taking a step closer.

“Because. You guys either can’t get the moves right or can’t listen to a simple lesson.” Taeyong walked past Johnny.

“Why do you want to teach us about surprise attacks so badly?” Johnny’s question stopped Taeyong in his tracks.

“Because you need to be ready at any time.” Taeyong clenched his fists at his sides.

“Because you’re afraid?” Johnny turned around.

“Johnny.” Haechan tried to stop him but was stopped himself by Johnny’s hand.

“Answer the question.”

Taeyong was visibly shaking now.

“Are you afraid we’ll get attacked again? Are you angry and afraid you weren’t prepared?” Johnny’s voice was rising. “Are you angry at yourself? Angry they left!?

“Huh?! Are you angry at yourself?! Angry because you know it’s your fault our sensei is dead?!”

Taeyong turned around and in the blink of an eye was in front of Johnny, ready to swing.

“Taeyong! Don’t!” The others yelled to him, the words not reaching his ears in time.

But before he could land the hit, Johnny punched him in the stomach. Taeyong fell to his knees.

“I may not have the speed or agility you have. But you can never match my strength.”

Johnny turned around and walked out of the training room.

The others stood in shock at what happened. No one dared to comfort Taeyong, they knew from experience not to go near him when he’s like this. When he’s mourning.

**4 Weeks Ago…**

“Guys! Come on! Sensei has a mission for us!” Haechan pounded on the doors to their rooms.

“Really? We haven’t had a mission for weeks.” Yuta said while closing his door behind him.

“I know! Come on! The last one to get there is weaker than Taeil!”

“Hey!” Taeil yelled after Haechan who ran to the training room.

Haechan ran and jumped on somebodies back.

“Woah. Jeez Haechan. How much do you weigh?” Taeyong grabbed Haechan’s legs to stop him from falling off and looked back at him with a wide smile.

Haechan jumped off. “Are you calling me fat?”

“No… I’m calling you fatter.”

Haechan fake gasped at Taeyong’s comment.

The others were slowly making their way into the training room. They stood in a line and stared at the circular door.

“Who was last?” Haechan whispered to Johnny.

“Doyoung.” Johnny whispered back from the side of his mouth.

“Was not!” Doyoung whisper yelled from the other side of the line.

“Guys! He’s going to come out any second! Stop arguing!” Taeyong whisper yelled from the middle of the line.

“All in favor of saying Taeyong was last, raise your hand.” Everyone’s hands shot to the air.

“What? No way! I was here _before_ you!”

“Majority rules.” Haechan said, with a sly smirk on his face.

“There’s no way I’m weaker than Taeil.”

“I am _right here_!”

“Everyone plays rock paper scissors then. Loser is the weakest. Winner is the strongest.” Haechan said putting his fist on his hand, looking very determined.

“Why can’t we just fight like normal people?” Jungwoo mumbled to himself, while also putting his fist in his hand.

Everyone was about to start when the door opened. Everyone shifted back to their spots in line.

“Good afternoon everyone.”

Sensei Li was an old man. A long white beard, tied at the top, shadowed down his chest. His head was bald besides the small white ponytail at the top. His slouched posture made him seem as vulnerable as glass, but his voice was as strong and soothing. His hands always rested in his oversized sleeves. He rarely came out of his room. The only one that saw him often was Taeyong, who went in the give him his food and tell him how missions went. He was the type of man to play around with the shenanigans the boys got up to. But he also knew when it was time to stop the jokes and take charge. He was like a father to them. 

Sensei Li looked at each of them in the eyes. “I have an important request for some of you.”

“Some of us?” Jaehyun asked.

Sensei Li paced around in front of them. He turned his back to them, explaining the mission.

Once they saw the opportunity, they all took their fists out and moved them up and down three times. They kept one eye on the Sensei for when he turned back around.

They took every chance they got, when their Sensei was turned away, to play rock paper scissors.

None of them were focusing on what he was saying. Eventually Doyoung, Yuta, Taeil, and Jungwoo lost.

“Do any of you volunteer to stay here?”

“Yeess!” Mark pumped his hands into the air, as he was the winner. Which meant he was now the ‘strongest’.

Sensei Li turned quickly at the shout of ‘excitement’.

“Thank you, Mark for volunteering.”

“But- but i-“

“Sensei? I have a question.”

“Yes, Jungwoo?”

“How many people do you need for the mission?”

“Four. Mhmm let’s see. What about the losers of your little game?”

Their eyes widened. They were all pretty good at being stealthy. But after years of training under Sensei Li they should have known he knew about the game.

“You still underestimate me. I may be old but I’m not stupid.” He gave one of those old people smiles that looked genuine, but you could tell, by the wrinkles around his mouth, that he has a lot of stories behind the smile.

“Fine. Taeil, Doyoung, Jungwoo, and Yuta will do the mission.” Taeyong said rolling his eyes and pouting.

“Guys, lets go ready up.” Taeil said, already out of the training room.

“Wait.” Everyone in the room stopped and looked at Yuta. “Could you repeat what the missions about?” He gave an awkward smile.

Sensei Li giggled and told them about the mission… again.

The sun had officially left the sky, leaving a dark, moonlit atmosphere.

The five that stayed were spread out through the dojo. Taeyong training by himself, Mark and Haechan were in their rooms, Jaehyun and Johnny were in the kitchen.

“Haechan! Keep the music down! I’m trying to train!” Taeyong yelled over the music coming from down the hall. Taeyong shook his head as the music got louder.

The group continued to do nothing for a while, not knowing there was an ominous presence across the street, stood a top a roof watching them.

Across the street was the Nolang. A notorious group for many different crimes, including kidnapping, drug and weapon trades, stealing, and murder. They have had a long rivalry with Sensei Li, and somehow on this long, darkening night, they knew. They knew four of our heroes weren’t in the building.

The Nolang members looked at each other, and grinned. The leader nodded, signaling to start their plan.

The other nodded back and made his way to the ground, performing multiple flips and using his skilled agility. He looked to the alley ways for the yellow army hiding in the shadows.

Once his signal was seen, dozens of Nolang members appeared and made their way into the building, scaling the side, using the roof entrance, or the front and back door.

The man signaled again, and multiple Nolang on motorcycles drove up beside him.

“No one leaves.”

The motorcyclists nodded and drove in circles around the building, like sharks waiting, daring for their prey to flee. The man looked back towards the opposite roof, catching eyes with their leader, nodding once more. Before he ran into the building. Looking for NCT’s Sensei. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nolang = Yellow in korean which i saw as the bad guys in the mv.
> 
> their rooms are basically like the rooms in the kungfu panda dojo btw


End file.
